The present invention generally relates to portable cellular telephone devices.
A cellular telephone is a familiar personal communications accessory which is widely used. Early models were bulky, being carried in motor vehicles or in back packs. Further developed models were stored in the pocket or were clipped onto the belt when not in use. They were, therefore, prone to falling, breaking, or simply being forgotten. A further drawback is related to the time loss created by taking such cellular telephones out of a garment pocket, or belt holder, adjusting the phone""s orientation to actuate an answer mode, by opening the mouth piece, or pressing a call receive button, and bringing the unit to the side of the face for use.
A number of wrist telephone devices have been developed typically comprising a telephone device in the form of a wristwatch fastened to the user""s wrist via a strap. Thus, the main components of a cellular phone mechanism, such as transceiver, telephone call initiating means, a keyboard, a voice recognition device, a battery, a display, etc. are accommodated within a case, while a microphone and a speaker are usually incorporated within the strap. The strap has a member pivotally coupled thereto in a manner to be rotatable between its inoperative position being aligned with and fastened to the strap; and an operative position being perpendicular to the strap. This pivotal member functions as an ear piece having a receiver at its free end and a microphone mounted on or close to its opposite end proximate the strap. The main disadvantages of such telephone devices are self-evident, consisting in numerous manipulations that need to be done for operating the device at least when either receiving or making a call, such as unfastening the pivotal member from the strap, rotating the same into its operative position and, possibly, adjusting a length of the pivotal member. Moreover, all these manipulations are to be executed by that user""s hand which is free of the wristwatch. This is uncomfortable in general, and particularly so when such device is worn by a vehicle driver as is increasingly common. Additionally, the battery is a part of that case containing the whole phone mechanism and is, therefore, too small to meet the requirements of the user.
One of the common drawbacks of all known cellular phone devices is the disturbance caused thereby when it starts to ring, for example, when the user is at public gathering, concert, lecture, or the like. It is often the case that the user wishes his cellular phone to be permanently switched on so as to be immediately informed of an incoming call. However, it would clearly be desirable for the phone device to be actuated in a manner to inform the user of an incoming call without disturbing others in his close vicinity. In order to solve this problem, usually a vibrator is included in the cellular phone mechanism being connected to a phone ringer in such a manner as to cause a continuous vibration of the whole cellular phone device when actuated by an incoming call.
It is thus a major object of the invention to eliminate or at least reduce the above listed and other problems of conventional cellular phones and provide a wrist-mounted cellular telephone device shaped like a bracelet, wherein all main components of a cellular phone mechanism are accommodated within the bracelet so as to be distributed thereinside around the user""s wrist more effectively and having a battery which is separated from that portion of the bracelet which carries the cellular phone mechanism. This enables to design the battery of significantly larger dimensions and easily replaceable without disturbing the cellular phone mechanism itself.
It is a further object of the present invention that the bracelet-shaped cellular phone device be constructed so as to be easily and quickly put into operation.
There is thus provided according to the present invention a wrist-mounted cellular telephone device comprising a cellular telephone mechanism and a battery power source separately mounted in a common housing.
Preferably, the housing is a bracelet having at least first and second interlocking portions, wherein the cellular telephone mechanism is accommodated within the first portion, and the battery power source is accommodated in the second portion of the bracelet.
The cellular telephone device includes an ear piece which is preferably is extendable to a region of a palm of a wearer and retractable to a region of the housing. According to one embodiment of the invention, the ear piece is extended by a flip open cover pivotally coupled to the housing. Alternatively, the ear piece is further extended by at least one accordion like segment of the cover. The cover preferably includes at least one telescopic member to which the ear piece is attached.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the ear piece of the cellular telephone mechanism is mounted at an end of a tube having a securing means for securing to a wearer""s finger. A resilient biasing means may be provided and coupled to the end of the tube for retracting the tube into the housing upon release of the securing means.
Preferably, the battery is removably accommodated within the second portion of the bracelet. Each of the first and the second portions of the bracelet are generally C-shaped. The battery may be constituted by the second C-shaped portion of the bracelet. The first and second portions of the bracelet may be coupled to each other by hinges. The bracelet may be interlocked by a clasp mechanism.
The cellular telephone mechanism preferably includes a telescoping antenna. The device may also comprise an indication means responsively coupled to the cellular telephone mechanism for alerting the wearer of an incoming call. The indication means may include a vibrator. The vibrator preferably comprises a mechanical assembly including a reciprocating prong for prodding the wearer""s wrist.
Preferably, the device also comprises a data display panel, and/or a watch unit mounted to the housing.